


You Knew My Name On Sight

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, Vignettes, historical events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: “This wasn’t me, you know,” Crowley says, the words out of his mouth before he’s made the conscious choice to utter them. “Not just the library, but the whole civil war. You know me; I’ve mostly been getting drunk at Bacchanals.”“I know,” says Aziraphale.





	You Knew My Name On Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you knew my name on sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044874) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> Once again I must apologise that this recording is another hit-record-and-perform-the-full-fic-in-one-go-sans-editing job, so there are one or two minor slips of the tongue along the way - but it’s a LOVELY story, and I did want to record it.

https://www.dropbox.com/s/eyfizas9phhiyza/You%20Knew%20My%20Name%20On%20Sight.mp3?dl=0


End file.
